The Associa ion for Research in Vision and Ophthalmology, Inc., conducts the principal eye research meeting each spring. The trustees of ARVO, and others, have realized the importance of this meeting in the development of young investigators who are entering this scientific field. The meeting provides a forum, not only for presentation and critique of their work, but also an informal setting in which they can discuss their research problems which are common to experts working in the same field. The importance of this meeting is such that many young scientists have used every conceivable travel modality to arrive there. With such an effort on their part as testimony to the scientific usefulness of the meeting, this application is directed toward providing travel funds for young investigators who are without funds but who show research potential as attested to by the quality of abstracts for presentation at this spring meeting of ARVO. Twenty-five such awardees will be chosen from the more than 700 abstracts yearly reviewed. The mechanism for selection is outlined.